Character Apps
MINGAN OKA Gender: Female Birthday: May 1, 1997 Face claim: Caitlin Stasey Family/Housemates: Carrie Rowan and other losers at that Blackwood house Address: 73 Patterson Street, Blackwood Mountain Personality: Rose is a very strange character and many don't truly know her. She's very flirtatious, often flirting around with the other girls and boys in school and sneaking out of her house at night to meet with others. She's also very rebellious which causes her to end up in the principal's office. Rose can also be very manipulative since she's able to trick people into doing exactly what she wants - whether they want to or not. She doesn't care about the well being of others so long as she is fine herself. That's all that truly matters to her. History: Rosemarie Sparrow is the only child in her family. Her parents had gotten married right out of high school and had her a few years later. Her mother was a Wiccan and was a part of a small coven of only six women when they needed thirteen members. Rose's father later joined as the seventh member when his wife continued talking about it and he started to believe in the practice. Growing up, Rose was always around her family's coven and got to know the other members in it. She was very interested in the beliefs and practices, but her parents never forced her to believe in Wicca. They let her make the decision herself. When Rose was about to start seventh grade, her parents decided to send her to Greenwood Boarding Academy. She enjoyed the school since it was very nice, but she often missed her family and friends from back home. Still, she continued having fun at the school. At age fifteen, Rose returned to her home during the summer and was initiated into the coven, making her be the thirteenth member. A few other guys had also joined over the years. Rose loved being a part of the coven and took a quick liking to everything. Although she was in the boarding school a majority of the time, she was able to return home with permission from the school so she could take part in the Sabbats. After a few years, Greenwood closed down and Rose had to return home. She lived in her family's house for a little while until her parents decided to send her to Harrington Grammar School. They wanted her to have a good education which is why they were sending her to these private schools. The hour and a half long drive back and forth between the school and her home was getting ridiculous and starting to cost a lot of gas money. After thinking about it for a few weeks, Rose suggested to her parents that she could move to the boarding house in Blackwood so it'd be a shorter drive to the school. The family agreed so long as she came to visit them whenever she could. Describe your character in a word: Manipulative How your character would describe him or herself in a word: Exciting